The ArrivalHouse of Gods
by Ooo-shiny
Summary: So this is a House of Anubis/Kane Chronicals story. Read and Reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A This is a remedy for my boredom. The Percy Jackson Gone story is still going on, but this is a story I will also be working on.**

Sadie's POV

I look around. "This is it?" I whisper in Carter's ear. "Really?"

Truthfully, I had been expecting more. There was a pretty garden, surrounding the house. The house itself was large. It had an older design, and I instantly wondered if it was Egyptian. The woman named Trudy looks back at me and Carter.

"So," She says trying to lighten the mood, "You'll be staying in the Anubis House. Come along, I'll show you around."

_Anubis? Speaking of him…wonder how he is?_

Well anything with his name in it can't bring bad luck for me.

Oh how wrong I was.

As soon as I walk in the house, I immediately spot 5 Egyptian things. Carter probably spotted more.

"Now," Says Trudy, "I'll let you settle in you rooms, and then perhaps one of the other students can show you around?"

I didn't understand why she said the last part as a question, but then from almost every corner of the house comes out a 15-17 year old boy or girl.

"Nina, Sadie. Fabian, Carter." Says Trudy briskly, and ushers us up the stairs.

I glance at Nina out of the Corner of my eye. I can see her magic, a reddish goldish kind of magic. "Here!" She says. "Trudy told me you were rooming with me and Amber." She walks into a medium sized room, with three beds.

"Thanks, Nina." I reply.

"You won't mind if I go do something real quick?" She asks.

"Of course not." I reply. She runs out.

Nina's POV

"Fabian! Fabian!" I hiss quickly.

"What?" He asks.

"Shush. I need to tell you something."

"What?" He hisses this time, getting the gesture that we need to be quiet.

"The locket, it either likes them or doesn't. I'm not sure."

"Sadie and Carter?"

"Yeah." I reply. "It started glowing red, and got really hot. I think the mystery is linked to them somehow."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I say.

"Well I guess all we can really do is keep an eye on them, at least until we've figure them out."

"The hall is not a loitering area!" Victor's voice rings out.

"Sorry!" Both me and Fabian call out the word.

Fabian and I start up the stairs.

Sadie's POV

"Hello Sadie."

I whip around and just about-never mind.

"Anubis!" I have to refrain myself from screaming it. "You scared me!"

He smiles.

"You've never like, actually, appeared to me, like in a public place." I tell him.

"I'm stronger here." He tells me.

"Why? 'Cause it's named after you?"

"That might be one of the reasons…"

"You're really secretive." I inform him. "Not that you're really…informative all the time."

"The secrets of this house are for you to find." He in his turn informs me.

"Secrets?" I ask. "What kind? And can I trust that Nina girl? What about Fabian? They all seem nice, but-"

"Sadie, listen. 11298. You'll need those numbers."

"Why?" I ask.

"You'll know when and why soon. Just trust me."

He kisses me on the cheek. "Bye." He whispers.

And with that, the cutest boy/god ever disappears.

"Who were you talking to?" Nina demands.

"A-" I catch myself. "A friend! On the phone! See?" I ask as I hold up my cell phone.

"Sibuna." Amber and Nina whisper.

_What's Sibuna? And why are they trying to hide it?_

I'm trotting down the hall, trying to find Carter. When I run into an older man.

"Who are you?" He demands.

"My name's Sadie," I say, feeling my wand heat up. "I was just looking for my brother Carter."

"You two are the new 'children'?" The way he says children makes me think that he's thinking of something stronger than children.

"Yeah."

"Why are you not in your room getting settled?"

_Curious much? _"Well I already got everything unpacked, and I think my brother was done too. So I just was going to check on him." I decide, because of the heat in my back pocket I do NOT want to talk to this guy ANYMORE. I slip around him and head back to my room.

"Anubis?" I whisper. "Are you going to help me through this?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N The late update has a purpose…hold on while I think of one…**

**Disclamer: I own nothing except for the plot and-mmm *hand clamps over mouth* **_**I wouldn't mind owning Fabian and Anubis…**_

My eyes were closed, but my mind was far from sleep. I had gotten settled in, eaten dinner, and went to bed, but those numbers that Anubis had given me haunted my mind.

I suppose I should explain why I'm at this bloody bording school.

It started with a ba trip. But not by me or Carter. Uncle Amos.

So Carter and I were teaching…or sorta. See, Felix had summoned more penguins than he had meant to, and we were trying to clean it up…trust me…penguin poo? Yuck.

So Amos strides in, expertly manuvering himself around the penguin poop, and tells us we're going to England. I'm immediately estatic. I'd get to see my mates again, my grandparents, I'd even get to live with the weather again!

But he wasn't done announcing surprises. "You're going to bording school."

The words fly out of my mouth before I can think. "Bording School!"

Uncle Amos explained that the lost piece of the rosetta stone was hidden there. We needed to find it and bring it back here.

So that is how we got here.

"Amber!" I heard Nina hiss from across the room. "Amber! Get up! Sibuna meeting, remember?"

"Nina," Complains Amber softly. "I need my beauty sleep!"

I hear a sigh that I think comes from Nina. "Amber! We won't be long!"

"I hope not." Replies Amber.

_Sibuna?_

_Time for an invisibility spell._


	3. Chapter 3

"Carter!" I hissed angrily. "Carter wake up!"

"Mm."

"Carter," I said sweetly. "Zia's here."

Carter shot up, and glared at me. "Go away!" He hisses.

I ignored him and whispered. "I overheard Amber and Nina talking about a 'Sibuna Meeting'. Then they snuck out. I think we should follow them."

"Suuuure," He drawled. "Let's make enemies of our new friends already."

"I'm serious Carter!"

"Goodbye, Goodnight, whatever." Carter said, covering his head with a pillow.

I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers, muttering an invisibility spell beneath my breath. Then, just for good measure, a silence spell.

I'm very good at darting around. Bast taught me that much, you know, her being a cat and all. Anyway, I followed Nina, Amber, Patricia, Alphie and Fabian into a clearing in the woods.

**Nina's POV**

"Why are we here again?" Asked Alphie, glancing around at the dark forests on every side.

"Yes Nina-why are we disturbing my beauty sleep?" Asked Amber.

I sighed and exchanged a glance with Fabian. The look held a hidden message-_What am I supposed to tell them?_

_Fabian simply shrugs. _

"_Alright," I say with a little sigh. "You know those new kids? Carter and Sadie?"_

_Everyone nods and then stares at me, waiting for more._

"_The Locket glows around them. Like it either hates them, or likes them." _

"_Awww." Alphie said. "I kinda liked them."_

"_Yeah," Patricia stated. _

"_Yeah guys so did-Wait, do you see that?" I asked. Directly behind Amber, was a shimmer of air, like it was being twisted with the little light there was to help hide something. I frowned, and Fabian looked in the general direction. _

"_I don't see anything." He said, standing. "Nina, are you okay? It's been a long night, and we're all tired."_

"_No," I reply. "Something is definitely there." I reach out, and suddenly there's a little shriek of surprise. The air falls to reviel Sadie, frowning. "My best invisibility spell and you broke it!" she protests. "Wait. How could you see me? You're blood of the pharaohs aren't you!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys.

There are some stories that I'm just not getting enough out of. I shall continue, but I will finish some of my other stories first. Keep watching, because eventully I will continue. Thanks guys,

Artemis


End file.
